Holloween in Twilight Town
by KingofLoosePages
Summary: [HarryLeon] One drunken night in Radiant Gardens and Harry already has no idea what he's in for. Possibly a twothree shot if I get enough noise about it.


**Rating::** M

**Disclaimer::** Yeah, you can see from my terribly written one-shot that I obviously couldn't possibly sell my talents without using my muse as a prostitute.

**Notes::** This is the idea that Retse gave me when the wonderful reviewer…um…reviewed Shadow of Peace. Hope you like, and sorry I didn't break FFN rules for you. I might have, but I'm not really in the mood for a real good lemon (or even lime) so you'll have to read Once a Wizard, Always a Shinobi and look for the links in future chapters. xD

000000000000000000

It was dark, dank, and dripping an unidentified substance, he loved it. Harry had never been given the opportunity to decorate anything for Halloween while at the Dursley's and Hogwarts didn't really decorate to scare people like muggles did.

The moon was a sliver away from being full so Remus was staying home to rest, but that was okay with Harry. He would rather have his friend feeling better than suffering just to humor him.

Hermione and Ron were working late, until about three in the morning, trying to find out what was keeping a muggle stove animated once all the spells had been removed from it so he wouldn't be spending this Halloween with them.

In the corner Luna Longbottom was hanging skull lights as a deterrent to whatever creature she'd come up with now and her husband Neville was hesitantly pouring water into a cauldron of dry ice. He seemed to relax when it didn't automatically explode making Harry grin widely into his own decorations.

Finally, an hour or so later, they were done and his whole house looked like a horror movie mansion. He'd done up his front yard in much the same way, using magic to make it seem more terrifying than the surrounding muggle yards. When the children came up to get their candy he wanted them to be thrillingly terrified.

The sun was creeping away, leaving shadows in its wake, when the first of the trick or treaters rang his doorbell. Luna answered in her muggle fairy costume while Harry made his way upstairs to change into his own costume.

Unfortunately, as soon as he'd opened his bedroom door he wished heh hadn't. Two figures were cloaked in dark coats, fighting each other some very odd weapons. One had what looked like a giant key, while the other was using water controlled by something similar to a guitar.

"Just give up Demyx, you aren't cut out to fight me!" That came from the one with the key.

The other laughed shortly and shouted something that Harry didn't catch before opening some sort of portal and jumping in. Harry, who had moved forward to try and find out what was going on, yelped as the other dashed forward to get into the portal and knocked the Man-Who-Saved into the teeming mass of darkness.

October 31st, 2001 Harry Potter vanished in his own home.

----------------------------------

A year later found Harry quietly shadowing the newest resident of Twilight Town. He'd appointed himself the unofficial protector when he'd arrived with the two men. They'd gone through another portal in the middle of their fight, but Harry had managed to avoid getting knocked in again.

He'd given the spiky headed brunet that had come through earlier a few hints as to the weird white things running around, but he hadn't felt dangerous like this person did. In fact, the only person he'd ever encountered that felt like this was on his brief visit to Radiant Gardens so he could buy some magic books.

He couldn't be wandering around Twilight Town though! Well, he could but Harry couldn't see a reason way.

The stranger turned down the alley that Seifer usually annoyed those poor kids in and Harry, of course, followed him. He wasn't expecting to be slammed against the brick wall as soon as he rounded the corner however.

Angry blue eyes scowled at him "Who are you and why are you…" The brunet trailed off, his eyes widening. "Harry? What are you doing here?"

The wizard flushed pink as he realized that it really had been Leon he was following. "Ah, sorry Leon. I didn't realize it was you I was…um…yeah. I kind of protect this town from the worst of the Heartless and Nobodies."

Leon frowned slightly "Is that why you left Radiant Gardens so quickly?" Leon's grip loosened, but didn't let go completely. Harry's blush deepened as he thought about his last and only visit to the Heartless infested city.

_Alcohol really was an amazing thing, especially when you couldn't get it at your chosen home town. So was sex now that he had a brunet biting at his neck. "Ah! L-Leon…Nnnn." He mumbled as a hand slowly slid down his back and into his pants. They were in a dark room, in some hotel that Harry couldn't remember the name of pissed out of their minds and about to have sex._

"_The bed is this way, come on." The deep voice sent a shiver down Harry's spine and he wrapped his legs tighter around Leon as the taller man stumbled into the bedroom portion of the hotel room. Cold air hit his back and Harry gasped quietly, where had his shirt gone?_

_That wasn't important though, not with the warm tongue twirling in the hollow of his collar bone. Soft blankets hit his heated back and Harry detached his legs enough for Leon to move further down. The hand that had been cupping his bum was now teasingly tugging at his pubic hairs. "Leon, please! Stop teasing me!"_

_The taller man looked up from the nipple he'd been devouring and smirked slightly. He didn't continue teasing Harry though, because he was feeling just as urgent right then. Instead he pulled the black haired mans pants down, noting the lack of underwear, and stood back to remove his own clothing. Needless to say, neither man got much sleep that night."_

A gleam had entered Leon's eye, as if he knew exactly what Harry had been thinking about. "I…yes that's why I left so quickly. The Heartless were increasing in Radiant Gardens and that meant they were increasing here as well. I promised to protect this place so long as I could and to do that I had to be here. But why are you here?"

Leon finally let go of Harry, but he stayed close to the smaller man. "I'm looking for Sora, Cloud said he'd seen one of his friends in the Pride Lands and I wanted to let him know." He shrugged as if this wasn't something a little out of the ordinary.

"Oh, well you just missed him by about a day. I told him about some Nobodies that were roaming around the woods and when I went to check on him he'd already left for whatever planet he was heading to next." Harry gave an apologetic little shrug.

A quiet sigh escaped Leon "I see, I'll just have to check and see where his Gummi ship ended up going then. Thank you for telling me Harry." Leon bent forward enough for hi lips to brush the wizards own then stepped back. "Maybe you could come visit Radiant Gardens again some time." With that he was gone, off to find a Gummi Point so he could return to his own ship.

0000000000000000000000000000

Soory it's so short. Review though!


End file.
